I can't tell you, and I never will
by Tomed Ceht
Summary: Sequel to One Last. Something horrible happened to Sam while Danny was in Ghost jail. When he does return, she can't tell him what happened in fear of being shunned. Danny is confused. Who could have done this? DxS NOW COMPLETE! Skip to the final chapter to avoid brain rot.
1. Heros aren't always there

**Here it is! The sequel to 'One Last Kiss'! tears I love all of you here on FF, on dA and in my art class that erged me to do this. Ahh I love you all! Thank you for making me stop being lazy and commit to something. Its for you, I love you!! You've brought me out of a lazy stage, so this Story is Dedicated to all the people, that I know and don't, that kept me inspired to write this!!**

**Well Sorry to say that this one is not kiddie safe like the first. Its rated M for specific reason… sorry "**

**Well Danny Phantom is copyright Butch Hartman and Nick blah Blah….**

**To the story my pretties!!**

Sam struggled against the Halfa's grip on her neck. Her nails tore at his strong, vice like, gloved hand that clamped her.

'_Oh Danny, where are you..?'_ She thought as she felt her skirt being phased off. Tears streamed down her face. The Goth began to think of the last time she saw her Fiancé…

_Sam watched through tear-glazed eyes as Danny was tossed through the swirling portal. She couldn't take it and collapsed on the edge of his bed. Sam faintly relized the Lieutenant float towards her, giving her is word that he would work to bring her Danny home._

_She soaked his words like a sponge. Hope filled the Goth as he told her a brief of his plan. Sam replied, thanking him and wishing him luck before he left. There was hope… maybe her Danny wouldn't have to endure that hell for long._

_She smiled. Danny was right..._

_Maybe not all ghosts are evil…_

Unfortunately, that had been over a year ago. Sam still clung to the Lieutenant's word and wore the ring Danny had left her. Lieutenant, or as he insisted he was called, Robert, had kept true to sneaking mail. Though, Sam began to worry. Robert had not been seen in four months. Sam missed Danny so much it hurt…

And she needed him now.

Vlad's slap caused Sam to jerk from her thoughts. He pushed her down onto her bed with ease. It was then she relized she was completely naked. Sam glared at him with a deep-seated hatred. Vlad simply grinned, grabbing her wrists and bound them to the headboard.

"You asshole… why are you doing this?" Sam choked as the man relived himself of his jumpsuit. His spiked hair looked like devil horns than ever before as he moved above her.

"Well seeing how Daniel is in jail, I cannot attempt to clone him without endangering myself. See, I am also a wanted ghost and entering that prison to simply get his mid-morph DNA would be very foolish." Vlad replied in a very 'no shit' tone.

"Why does this involve me?" Vlad's fangs became very visible.

"Oh dear child, I mustn't explain how babies are made, do I?" Sam stared at him wide-eyed. "If I can't use Daniel I _can_ use you. My DNA will carry over and give me my much-wanted halfa child. Unfortunately, I need a host of course. _That_ is where you come in, Samantha." Tears continued to flow down Sam's cheeks.

"But why me?" She choked. Vlad sighed and shook his head.

"It wouldn't be satisfying enough if it were none other than _you_, Daniel's _fiancé._ She narrowed her eyes.

"You're a sick bastard." She growled. Vlad cocked his eyebrows and grinned.

"Am I not?" He grabbed Sam's ankles and bound them to the bed with the same goo that held her wrists. He positioned himself above her.

"And there will be no better pleasure than knowing I took you before Daniel." With that, he shoved himself in as far as possible. Same let out a scream in pain as the man thrust himself harshly within her, making a rough motion. The Goth moan as the pain increased with his harsh movements. She pulled at the restraints harder and harder thought what felt like hours.

"Hurry up...and…climax… stupid girl!" Vlad panted. Sam furrowed her brow. With all she had been pulling, she would have thought the headboard to have broken by now. All of her energy seemed to ebb as she felt a pressure building in her gut. Sam bit her lip; she knew what was coming…

Then it hit her, a million tiny sparks soared though her abdomen as every muscle in her body tightened. The Goth screamed loudly as she felt the man release himself within her. Tears leaked from her eyes once more.

'_Oh yeah… my parents just _ have_ to be in Asia don't they? … Damn karma's a bitch...'_ Sam mentally groaned.

"I'll be back…girl…" Vlad staggered up and grabbed his jumpsuit. He waved his hand, and the restraints vanished. He threw back his head, cackling like a hyena, and disappeared in wisps. The evil laughter rang throughout the empty mansion. Sam balled up, sobbing uncontrollably, looking at the letters from Danny on her nightstand. She cried harder, knowing something must have gone wrong. Danny had sent a letter every month, telling her everything was ok…but four months had passed. It made Sam cry harder, knowing her hero was not there to help her, not there to comfort her, and not there to love her like she loved him.

'_Way to go Sam, you've just been successfully raped.'_ She though. _'Now Danny will never look at me the same…that is _if _I ever see him again.'_

**Not if you don't tell him.** A voice in the back of her head said sternly. Sam sighed.

' _I can't keep something like this a secret for long! He'll find out eventually.'_

**Umm, hallo? He's in **_**jail,**_** remember? How's he gunna figure it out? Besides, if you ever **_**do**_** see your hubby-wubby again what are you gunna say? 'Oh Danny, I'm glad you're ok and not rotting in jail! By the Vlad raped me, please don't be mad!'** the voice jeered. Sam sighed. Her conscience was right…

'_Fine, I won't tell him if I do see him again.'_ Sam closed her eyes.

"'And the broken soul shrugs off the life of living to sink and wither into the realm of slumbers, washed within sorrow within regret'" (1)

The next week, Sam was touchy, fidgety, and distant from the world, flinching at the slightest thing. Everyone around her became worried, that maybe Danny's imprisonment was finally getting to her. Tucker, the closest on to her, had tried confronting her several times. Each time, Sam had lost it, screaming as him and running away crying, leaving him lost and hurt. Each night, Sam cried herself to sleep, wishing Danny were there, knowing he was far away.

…but he was much closer than she thought.

Danny flew swiftly, constantly stopping behind one of the many doors in the infinite Ghost Zone, listening for the wailing of sirens. He looked at his throbbing wrist, though it was coved his his glove, he could tell it was twice its normal size. Danny took off once more, the portal close. He was glad Robert had gotten the bracelet off after a year of weekly hacking. He cringed… The Lieutenant had risked everything to set him free, to be with his Sam. He was more than likely being punished at this very moment…

"There it is!" Danny whispered excitedly, flying faster. The gash in his right side stinging and oozing ectoplasmic blood at the slightest movement. The portal was feet away. Danny could feel freedom!

"There he is!!" One ghost shouted, shooting towards Danny. The Halfa dodged it with difficulty, only to be shot in the back, sending him soaring through the portal.

Danny slammed harshly into the wall across from the portal, groaning as he fell to the ground. Weakly standing, he stumbled to the control panel. He hastily punched the 'close' button. The yellow and black metallic doors slammed shut loudly and Danny slid down the wall, examining his wounds. The Halfa had several cuts and gashes across his body, the biggest being the one his right side. Bruising was coloring his jaw and his wrist was surely chaffed and swollen. He sighed and looked at the wall where he crash-landed. There was a mass of green blood splattered from where he hit and a smeared trail as to when he slid down. He cringed at the amount there was and stood, looking upward.

"Sam…"

Danny landed clumsily, but soundlessly, on Sam's balcony and phased though the window. Choked sobs greeted his ears. Stepping softly towards the bed, he saw Sam, crying uncontrollably with her knees up to her chest.

"Sam…" He whispered. She shot up and looked around, blinded by tears. With a trembling hand, she wiped some away.

"Who's there!?" She sniffed and Danny stepped into view.

"Sammy, what's happened to you?" he said softly. Her eyes brightened.

"Danny!" She stared in disbelief. Before anything could be said, she lunged herself at him, hugging him tightly. The Halfa grunted as she gripped his injuries. Noticing his stiffness, she stepped back and observed him.

"Danny, what happened!?" she gasped as he swaggered on the spot. She glimpsed some green blood on her arms and torso. The Goth pushed him gently to the floor.

"Security…" He mumbled, transforming into the raven haired teen.

"Wow, this feels different." He looked at his hand, then to Sam. He noticed she had bags under her eyes, her hair unkempt and skin looking paler than normal. Her figured seemed slimmer as well.

"Sam are you ok? You look like you haven't eaten or slept in days." He winced as she pulled off his shirt. Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"Speak for yourself." She reached under the bed for the First-Aid kit she kept there.

"Sam I'm fine." He sat up. "My parents can stitch me up. What's wrong?" She froze as he scooted closer to her, clutching the white box.

"N-nothing…its nothing…" Danny noticed she was fidgety. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Nothing my ghostly ass." He looked at her with stern ice blue eyes. Sam looked away. "Now what is it?

"I've… just missed you so much." She lied, though he seemed convinced.

"I'm here now, so stop worrying." He laughed and kissed her. As he pulled back, he noticed she had not kissed him back at all, in fact, she had tried to resist it! What was going on? Danny looked at her sadly, then staggered upright.

"I…guess I should go…" he bowed his head and transformed once more. The Halfa turned away as a tear rolled down his cheek. Did she not love him anymore? Was she with someone else? The thoughts crushed Danny and he fought the urge to cry.

_ Shit…_

"Danny, wait!" she stood quickly, the First-Aid kit crashing on the floor, and hugged him from behind, careful to miss his injuries. He wiped away the tear before turning in he embrace.

"Please…don't go…" She buried her face in his chest and he smiled sadly.

"Well, do you want to come to my house?" Sam looked up and smiled, then nodded.

"My parents are in Asia for two months. Its to lonely here ever for a Goth." They both laughed as he picked her up (to the best of his abilities) bridal style. Sam snuggled into him, feeling more safe than she ever had in her life with her hero by her side again. As Danny flew to his house in the night sky, he looked at his sleeping Sam, then to her hand. She still wore his ring!

Danny smiled widely as he stared at the stone, then kissed his sleeping fiancé, feeling safe once more.

**Yay! Chapter one for yaz! Well, that took way to long to post, im sorry, but I couldn't think of a name…. and the name sucks anyways. I WILL post a kiddie-safe version, so don't fret!**

'_And the broken soul shrugs off the life of living to sink and wither into the realm of slumbers, washed within sorrow within regret' _ **This is accually part of a poem a wrote when I was 10. the poem is extremely morbid for a ten year old, but hell, it me your talking about…**

**Well Ill have chapter 2 up soon! More than likely tomorrow! (( accually later on today. Its currentally 4:00 in the morning as I post this "))**

**REVIEW! They fill me with rapturus joy D**


	2. Thinking of trouble

**Woow! Inspiration-much ! The sudden bustle of responses was greatly needed! Thank youz! The comments were needed (though, not all of them were on FF, but on various sites) yeah I blather too much…**

**Danny Phantom-not mine.**

Danny touched down in Jazz's bedroom, looking at his sleeping sister, then glanced at the clock. It read 2:13AM. Sam was us at two in the morning crying about him? Somehow that didn't seem right…

Danny gently placed Sam in a large chair hidden in the corner before poking the redhead.

"Mmm… Dad I don't ghost about cares…" She mumbled, swatting blindly at his hand. The Halfa grabbed her shoulder firmly and shook her.

"Dad, I don't want to see a blasted…" She looked madly over her shoulder to see Danny. Her mouth hung open as she stared at him, dumbfounded. "D-Danny? No… I'm hallucinating…" She rubbed her temples.

"Get up Jazz." He lifted her up and placed her on her feet, making her swagger.

"What…hu?" She shook her head.

"I'm real Jazz!" He shook at a sudden loss of power and fell to the floor. The room spun as he transformed back into Danny Fenton. His breath seemed to leave him and he felt a pressure build within his chest.

"H-help…" He sputtered as a coughing fit racked his form. Jazz, fully awake now, watched him as he heaved up a mass of blood onto the pink carpet.

"Ew…" she muttered as she watched him wipe his mouth with the back of a trembling hand. Her brother began to quiver as another spell ran hit him harshly, awakening Sam. She jumped out of the chair and was next to him faster than any of them could comprehend. Danny retched violently, more blood falling from his thin lips. Jazz bolted from the room.

"Mom! Dad!" Sam heard Jazz kick down the door, accompanied by the elder Fenton's yelling. Danny collapsed on Sam with fatigue. He closed his eyes as a trail of blood dripped from his mouth.

"Danny!" Jack boomed from the door as they entered.

"Sam, what happened?" Maddie skidded to a halt on her knees in front of them. Sam cuddled the teen protectively.

"He came over to my house about twenty minutes ago," she sputtered, glancing at the clock. "he wouldn't let me help him and we came here. I don't really remember much, I fell asleep. When I woke up, he was coughing up blood." The older woman took her son from the Goth, standing with him in her arms.

"Common, to the Fenton personal Hospital!" Jack said proudly. Everyone rushed past him, leaving him pouting and slowly following.

Sam sat in a chair at the corner of the room as Maddie and Jazz tended Danny. For some reason, she wasn't as openly happy to see Danny than she thought after…recent events…

The Goth sat and though about what would happen if she _did_ tell him what Vlad had done. She could imagine him slapping her, calling her a whore and taking his ring back. But she also saw him cuddling her, telling her it was ok and that he would kill Vlad. She shook, not knowing which one to believe. Prison _changes_ people, _manipulates_ them and tears at their emotions. Had that happened to Danny? Would he snap? Would he be the hero and try to avenge her?

The most persistent question was: is Danny still _her_ Danny? The Danny she fell in love with? The Danny that came to her with a flower and an apology after Dash kicked him off the monkey bars?

Sam prayed that Ghost jail had had no effect on him and he was the same. When he came to her earlier, he had acted the same… caring more about her than his own injuries.

"Sam." The Goth was sent out of her thoughts by Maddie's soft voice. She shook her head and looked up.

"Yeah?" she mumbled, rubbing her arm.

"Danny's all patched up. Do you want to go see him?" Sam nodded and Maddie smiled, walking away to awaken Jack. She slowly made her way to the bed where her fiancé lay. He looked as if he were sleeping. Sam sat gently on the side of the bed next to him. When he didn't move she gingerly wiped some raven bangs from his eyes. The Goth stroked his cheek and cupped it, then looked away. Her previous thoughts invaded her mind. She needed to tell him…but how?

Sam jumped as she felt something wrap around her wrist, nearly falling onto the floor. Her gaze shot at a shocked, yet grinning Halfa. His smile quickly faded.

"Sam are you alright? You're awful jumpy. Danny let go of her wrist. She looked at her swaying feet.

"I-I'm just tired." She said, looking back at him with a sad smile. Danny placed a hand on her thigh, making her flinch.

_'What's wrong with her? She's never been this jumpy before… did something happen when I was gone? What could it be? It must be bad for _my_ Sam to be like this…'_ Danny thought, staring at his fiancé. Her eyes seemed glazed over as they rested on her knees. Danny read fear and pain…and another unknown emotion in them. Danny had become good at reading someone's eyes, but he couldn't quite place this one emotion…

"I guess I should head home." Sam mumbled. As she tried to stand, Danny's grip became tighter. The Halfa was hurt.

_'Why doesn't she want to stay here? From her letters I thought she would have me buck naked right now!'_ The Halfa's heart gave a painful jab, giving the feeling of it bleeding.

"Wont you stay with me Sammy?" He asked quietly with a small smile. Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"Ok Danny." She smiled. Danny tugged her down to his side gently. She rested her head on his chest, careful to miss any wounds. Sam curled into his form, one hand over his hear, feeling its soft beating that was rhythmic with her own. She sighed. If that _encounter _with Vlad hadn't happened, she was sure that she would have had him buck naked by now. ((lawlz))

But now, things were (well, at least for her) so _awkward_. All of his possible reactions kept swarming her head. This isn't going to be easy. The longer she waited, the longer he was likely to explode.

She felt Danny turn on his side, snaking his arms around he shoulders. She allowed herself to snuggle into his warmth, tangling her legs with his. Sam breathed his scent, the scent she had missed so much. Danny's breathing slowed, telling his lover he was asleep.

Sam cuddled closer, tears slipping out of her eyes. Was she pregnant? It was to early to tell with a home pregnancy test and the tension was unbearable. The Goth forced herself to stop thinking about that. She had Danny back! What more should she be thinking about? Didn't she still love him? He loved her dearly and it was very apparent. She still wore his ring, did it mean anything anymore? Sam cried harder.

_The remedy for heartbreak…_

_I'm being stupid! Of course is still in love Danny! He was my first crush and now he's my fiancé. I'm being insane._ Sam pulled, if possible, closer to Danny. The Goth and the Halfa's bodies melded together perfectly, as if they were made for each other. Her small, curved form pressing against his slightly muscular one.

Sam's tears soaked into Danny's shirt (his mom slipped one on him after done stitching him up), making him stir.

"Sam?" Danny mumbled, drowsily looking at her sobbing form. Sam did not hear him and began to incoherently mumble into his chest.

"…will he do…" was all Danny could make out. He looked at her sadly, kissing her head and rubbing in between her shoulders.

"Sam." He breathed into her ear, making her gasp and look at him quickly. The Halfa wiped away her tears with his thumb. She gasped again as he stared into her puffy eyes. "What's wrong?" he stroked some hair behind her ear, concern apparent in his voice. She buried her face into his chest once more. God, how she wanted to tell him. It was just too hard, seeing his face in her visions.

"Sammy, please answer me." He begged, feeling his shirt dampen more. The Goth did not respond. Danny sighed. She just continued to cry against him, clinging to him like he had before his imprisonment.

"Sammy, baby. There's something hurting you and there's nothing in these two worlds or any others that exist that wouldn't make me understand or affect my love for you." He cupped her chin and raised her gaze to his. "Please Sam. Tell me what's wrong." He kissed her longingly, then retreated, lips lingering an inch from hers. "I love you Sam. It hurts me to see you like this." His breath skimmed her lips, making her shiver.(1)

"Oh D-Danny…" she choked. "I w-wish it c-could be tha-at easy…" Sam returned her face to his chest again. Danny sighed and stroked her hair.

_'Is is that bad? Did she murder someone? Did Tucker die? Did she get…? No! that's _**not** _a possibility!! Sam would never let her guard down long enough for some low-life to do that!'_ Danny felt Sam's lithe body ease, making him smile in relief. _'At least she wont cry anymore. Maybe I can get a straight answer from her tomorrow.' _The Halfa shut his eyes and placed his chin on her head. Slowly, Danny drifted off to sleep, knowing he was safe.

At least for now….

In the shadows, a pair of red eyes gleamed, narrowing at their cuddling forms. He couldn't help but suppress a grin.

"This will be _too_ easy." The man said, his pointed teeth shining in the darkness. He threw his head back, cackling as he vanished in a wisp.

Neither lover knew what lay ahead in the future…

**Hahaha!! Yayness. Who could that have been? Take a wild guess XD**

**(1)- My old boyfriend, William Stokley (take a moment of silence please. He was shot to death in April.) use to do this to me all the time. It made me shiver for some reason… I really will never know why.**

**Weelll The next update will be in two days or so. Depending on when I feel like it. Scene I've been working on both the Fan fiction and the Doujinshi version of 'Destiny SUCKS', I've neglected typing this up except in small intervals. **

**Also! I will be posting pictures of this fanfic on my dA account. Visit my profile for the link. The pictures (along with the original, One Last Kiss piccie) are going to up soon…. As soon as I get out of Florida… There will be pictures of what occurs in this and some f what happened to Danny while he was in jail! I'm still debating or not weather or not I should put in some of the flashbacks to while he was in prison because Some of it is to gruesome for the kid safe version…. Oh well. Those who don't read the M version will miss out **

**Tally-ho!! Leave me a review, and please take a moment of silence \) sancya.**


	3. Sandwiches and Stories

**Wow, you guys make me very happy –cries in joy-. I'm extremely glad that you guys sent Pms and reviews about Will. I'm just trying to spread for people to spend as much time with your loved ones as possible. Cherish every second you have, you'll never get it back. I'm sure Will would have wanted me to do this, so Please, spread this message around in memory of him, even though you never met him. (Well, more than likely didn't)**

**Anywhos, to more happy thoughts! Id like to thank PunkMichPhantom for keeping me going. I love you glompz! And also Alias Apparitions. I've been talking with her lately and even if she knew it or not, she's done a good bit of inspiring . And, of course, to those who submitted lovely reviews.**

**Another thing. Sam and Danny are still 15, I guess some people didn't realize that ' my bad… Well yeah, Danny didn't think he would get out so soon, so that's the deal with the ring. Though, being a superhero, I bet he can get to rules bent XD… And In some places, with parental consent, you can get married at 14 XD…what a weird one eh?**

**Enough blathering, on to the show!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to bother; we all know who does own Danny's sexy ass XD**

DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF

"Danny, 'ma boy!" A voice shook the slumbering teen. His eyes shot open as he looked over his shoulder to see a large jump suited man. Danny's shock subside gradually.

"Hey dad." He mumbled and turned back to Sam. She had her back to him, curled as close as possible to his stomach. He snaked his arms tightly around her waist.

"How are you sweetie? Injury wise." His mother walked from behind Jack. Danny looked back up at them again.

"Much better. Being part ghost, I heal a lot faster." He chuckled.

"So how's that gash on your side? It looked pretty bad." Jack stepped closer. The wound was on Danny's right side- the side he just-so-happened to be lying on. He groaned.

"You want me to roll over, don't you?" they nodded. "I don't wanna wake up Sam…" he sighed, turning back to the sleeping girl. He stared at her for a long moment, before the silence was broken.

"Danny, she's going to wake up eventually anyway. We need to see that injury." Maddie sighed, placing a gloved hand on his arm. Danny sighed again.

"Ok..." He took an arm and stroked Sam's arm, making her stir. "Sam, rise and shine." He whispered in her ear.

"Mmm…Danny?" she mumbled, rolling to face him. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hey Sammy." He smiled as her amethyst eyes opened slowly, blinking at the light. She rested her hands on his chest.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Sam questioned, making Danny laugh.

"Of course not." He kissed her again.

"Well, now you're awake! Up to!" Jack shouted happily. Danny frowned as Sam sat up.

"Hey Mr. Fenton." She mumbled, rubbing the sand from her eyes.

"Call me dad, Sammykins! Were family!" He chirped, gaining a glare from Sam.

"Don't call me that… wait, what?" She glanced at him.

"Well you guys are engaged, right?"

"Dad…" Danny rolled onto his back, cracking his neck. "Were 15… I gave Sam the ring 'cause… well… honestly I thought it was gunna take a lot longer to get out of there." The three gave him questioning looks. "D-don't get me wrong!! I want to spend my life with Sam!! She means everything to me!" He stuttered, blushing. Sam felt her cheeks tint with the same pink color as she looked away. The older Fentons sniggered slightly.

"Thank you, Danny. That means a lot." Sam muttered, looking at his crimson face. He smiled.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Sam. I really don't know what Id do without you." His sapphire eyes twinkled as he took her hand in his. Both becoming completely oblivious to the other inhabitants in the room, Sam leaned down to him, capturing his lips briefly with hers. After what seemed an eternity to them, which in reality was more like four seconds, she broke away. Her eyes half-lidded, she stared at his with a year of pent up lust and longing.

** Dude, who do you think your kidding.** The voice popped back into her head, making Sam internally frown. **You just got **_**raped**_** a week ago, your not going anywhere with your precious **_**Dannykins **_** soon. You're too afraid. XD** Sam refrained from groaning and placed her forehead to Danny's, sighing lightly.

_'I hate you… stop pointing out things I don't want to remember right now…'_ Sam shot back at the voice.

** Hey, I'm just your conscience. I'm not supposed to be nice. Besides, you know all this already; I'm just the bitchy voice that reminds you. ** It retorted.

_'Just shut up.' _ Sam thought. She had to admit, it was right. It was _her_ brain, telling her what she knew. The voice didn't reply. The Goth sighed and sat up, opening her eyes. Danny looked a little disappointed, but didn't say anything.

"Have you remembered we're still here yet so I can uncover my eyes?" A new voice rang. Sam looked over to see Jazz, mockingly covering her eyes with a grin. The young couple both laughed as the redhead walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Danny, you feeling better?" Jazz said as Maddie pulled off his shirt.

"I've been better." He grunted as his mother stared at him, shocked. "…What?"

"Jack, look at this…" She said as she continued to stare at her son. Jack turned to Danny and gaped with his wife.

"What?" Danny asked again, his voice becoming quieter. He looked towards the focus of their gaze: his abdomen. "Holy shit!" he yelped.

The injury he previously had had now developed a deep purple bruise that enveloped the entire of his abdomen, wrapping around him. A mixture of red, human blood and ectoplasm seeped from the small cracks from the origin gash. Danny shook as he hesitantly prodded his belly.

"Does it hurt…?" Jazz asked, stunned. Danny shook his head.

"No… just where the original cut was. All this new stuff doesn't hurt at all…" He squinted as he felt around his stomach with his fingertips. After probing the surface for several minutes, he stopped and appeared to grip something under his flesh. "Walker…" he whispered, furrowing his brows.

"What is it Danny?" Sam placed a hand on his back (he had propped himself on an elbow earlier).

"Walker. He shot me with a tracking device," he nodded to where he gripped a clump of his skin. "We've gotta get this out of me before he comes."

"Ill get some anesthetics. Well put you to sleep first, sweetie." Maddie said soothingly. Danny shook his head again.

"No. If I let go of this thing, I'll lose it. It constantly moves so it goes undetected." He said, trying to pinch underneath the device in his skin. Jazz at up, intrigued.

"How do you know that?" she questioned.

"Robert. He told me about their upgrades in technology every time we met. He just so happened to mention this one right before he got that bracelet off me." The Halfa grimaced as the skin in his fingers appeared to move. "Mom, get me a scalpel. I've got to get this thing out." He winced again as the device struggled in his grasp. Sam bit her lip.

"Don't you at least want some painkillers?" Maddie said, hesitantly grabbing a shining medical knife from behind her.

"There's no time! It knows it's trapped. Trust me mom, I've had much worse." He winced again as Maddie handed him the scalpel. Carefully, Danny placed the tip atop the bulge and cut it quickly. He bit his lip as he squeezed out what looked like a marble with four tiny robotic legs. The Halfa swiftly plucked it up in his thumb and forefinger.

"Dad. Smash this with something… or better yet… drive out of town and throw it somewhere so it looks like I'm still moving about, so he's not suspicious." He handed the squirming marble to Jack. The large man bound happily upstairs with an excuse to try out the new Fenton Assault Vehicle engine.

"I'll be back!" he yelled before the front door was slammed shut. They all laughed.

"I'll never know how dad maintains such a positive attitude in a crisis like this." Jazz shook her head and wiped away a stray tear. Danny laid his head in Sam's lap. She smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, that's one thing I say he really has to teach us." Danny chuckled as Maddie placed a large Band-Aid on his incision. The Goth continued to stroke his hair.

"You know what, we should get Tucker over here." Sam said, looking at Danny. He grinned.

"Yeah, we should… Jazz, will you?" Danny chirped at his sister. The redhead smiled.

"Let's make it interesting though." She replied, tapping her chin. "Lets not mention that Danny is back… but what?"

"Hmm… how about you finally got me to open up…? I hurt him a few times…" Sam looked away slightly.

"Open up about w-" Danny was cut off by Sam's finger.

"Ok I'll call him. See you guys in a bit!" She chirped, dashing up the stairs. Maddie stared at the couple and smiled.

"I'm glad your back sweetie. Everyone has been upset since you left." She sat on the edge of the bed and ruffled the boy's hair. "Well, would you like something to eat? It looks as if you haven't had a good meal since you left." She smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah I'd love something. That ghost-prison goop tastes like straight starch." His nose wrinkled at the thought of the 'food'. Maddie and Sam laughed lightly at his face. The older Fenton stood and made her way to the stairs and stopped at the foot of them.

"You kids behave." She teased before ascending the staircase. As soon as her shadow disappeared from the stairwell, Danny flipped Sam underneath him with incredible speed. He laid her straight underneath him and straddled her hips.

The Halfa pecked her lips lightly as he leaned down over her and grinned. "So my little miss Sammy, what is it that's been bothering you?" The Goth's eyes shimmered with fear as he watched her.

"Nothing. Nothing is bothering me Danny." She lied, very apparently. Danny's grin faded and his eyes softened.

"Sam," He cupped her chin and swiftly kissed her cheek. He lingered just above her milky skin. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" he kissed her cheek lightly again, trailing to her lips. "When I said nothing could possibly affect my love for you last night, I really meant it. You could have murdered your parents and I would still love you." He leaned up and saw the shocked expression on her face, and sat bolt upright. "…you didn't murder your parents, did you?" He said quickly with a slightly stern, slightly joking expression. Sam giggled softly.

"No, I didn't kill my parents Danny." Her smile drifted as she saw his concern. The Halfa leaned closer to her once more.

"Sam, please work with me. I need to know what's wrong." They laid in silence for several moments before Danny sighed.

"Do….do you have a boyfriend?" He said sadly.

"Only you." She smiled reassuringly.

"Kill anyone other than your parents?"

"No."

"Um... Robbed a bank?"

"No."

"Blew up Casper High?" (1)

"No… though I want to."

"ummmmm… Did you…Watch a video on how hotdogs are made?"

"Danny…"

"Hehe my bad…Shoot someone?"

"No…"

"Were… were you ra-"

"DANNY!!!" a voice screeched from the stairwell before the Halfa was pinned to against his fiancé by an otherly figure.

"Oof! T-Tucker!" Danny said gleefully and turned to see the techno-geek himself.

"The one and only!" He squeezed the Halfa happily before Danny had the chance to lean up off of Sam.

"I…can't…breathe!" Sam squeaked from underneath the boys. Tucker got off of Danny, laughing heartily. The Halfa propped himself on his elbows, sniggering.

"Ahh, reunited and it feels so good! (2)" Tucker sung happily. The couple chuckled, sharing a quick kiss before sitting up. Danny placed Sam in his lap and scooted to face the very bouncy and happy techno geek.

"And that it does." Sam smiled, but quickly downcast her gaze. "Tucker… I'm sorry about this last week… I didn't mean to be so harsh…" She looked at her knee and Tucker smiled.

"It's alright Sam," he placed his hand on the knee of her gaze. "I should have gotten the message that you didn't want to talk." She leaned across the small gap and hugged her friend. She felt Danny's arms snake around her shoulders and to Tucker's.

"Grroooouupp huuuuggg!!!" Tucker shouted as they clumsily hugged around Sam.

"Mmm Sam-Sammich. My favorite. (**XD**)" Danny joked, kissing her neck.

"Enough with the clichés dude." Tucker playfully punched his arm

"How'd you get here so fast, Tuck? It normally takes you around thirty minutes to get out the door!" Sam said, snuggling back into the Halfa. Tucker shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I was taking a walk, to be honest. I was only a quarter of a block away." Tucker pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "It's good to see you man. I haven't seen Sam this happy since that flu-outbreak." They turned as there were footsteps yet again from the stairs. Maddie emerged with a stack of sandwiches on a plate, Jazz behind her with some soda.

Maddie smiled as she saw the three teens smiling as she approached. "This is a great sight. Finally, everyone is starting to smile again." She set the sandwiches down in-between Sam and Tucker. Jazz set the drinks on the nightstand.

"Thanks mom." Danny said as he snaked an arm around Sam and grabbed a sandwich triangle with the other. He took a bite and groaned, placing his chin of Sam's shoulder and he swallowed.

"My god, I almost forgot what food tasted like…" He said before taking another bite and savoring its taste.

"Wow, ghost food is that bad?" Tucker said, picking up a triangle for himself. Danny nodded.

"He said it tastes like straight starch." Sam mumbled through her special tofu sandwich. Tucker sniggered.

"So what did you drink? Water?" Danny swallowed a rather large bite with difficulty.

"I have no idea… but I can tell you one thing. It tasted like piss-water." Danny chuckled.

"Daniel Fenton, you may have been in prison for a year, but that doesn't mean you may talk like an inmate under my roof." Maddie said sternly, placing her hands on her hips. The Halfa's cheeks tinted pink.

"Sorry mom… Its just after putting up with Skulker and Technus for so long I totally forgot that it was a bad thing (3)." He grinned sheepishly before grabbing a glass of soda. He groaned again as the liquid flowed down his throat. Taking the glass from his lips he sighed in delight.

"Man… This is like food from heaven compared to that… stuff…" he began to scarf down more food behind Sam, not dropping a crumb. The others watched in amusement as their favorite Halfa had his first real meal in a year.

DFSMTFDFSMTFDFSMTFDFSMTF

Danny laid his head on the pillows with a sigh, stretching his aching body. Tucker had pulled up a chair beside the small bed. Sam laid down against his chest, feeling his bare flesh made her insides squirm in delight. Maddie and Jazz had long since gone upstairs, the trio catching up on old times.

"Man, a comfy bed, real food, not getting beaten shitless everyday. I thought I would have gone mad by now…" Danny mumbled as he closed his eyes. Sam shifted, eyes wide.

"Beaten?!" she sat upright. "He beat you?!" The Goth's eyes were filled with worry as she stared at him. Danny averted her gaze.

"Yeah… well you see…"

_Danny was thrown back into the cell, battered and nearly unconscious. Green ectoplasmic blood oozed out of almost every inch of his body._

"_Ha! You yeller bellied Halfa. Walker loved ta wail on you today boy, seein how you screamed like a gutted pig! That's the best whipping I dun ever seen!" The cell door clanged shut and the guards floated off, laughing at his pain. Danny didn't know how much more of this he could take. Slowly, he crawled over to the same old bed with the same old cold and torn sheets. Danny, by far, had the worst cell in this rat hole. Walker didn't care, it was his amusement, whipping him personally with his favorite five tailed whip._

_Tears flowed down the Halfa's cheeks as he refrained from flopping down in bed. If he did, it would cause him much more pain than necessary. Facing the wall and laying on his least-damaged side, his tears slipped down his face faster._

_If it weren't for the hope of escape, if it weren't for the thought of marrying Sam one day, Danny was sure he would have gone mad with pain, committing suicide in some way. Ghost or not, there had to be a way, and Danny was sure he would have found it. The bracelet beeped several times, making Danny freeze. Whenever it made a sound, he was about to receive a painful shock. The Halfa winced in anticipation, waiting for the coursing pain to come, but it did not._

_He sighed in relief. At appeared that the hacking was doing its toll. The bracelet was getting weaker, and apparently was malfunctioning now. His tears resumed their course, staining his coverless, limp, and worn pillow. He tried not to let his body rack in a fit of tears. All of his pain and suffering after eight months was finally catching up with him. Danny was losing his mind_

_There was a creak in the hinges as the door opened slowly. Danny watched through hot tears as a shadow loomed over him. The Halfa flinched as a cold hand touched his shoulder._

"_Daniel… my god…" a soft voice met his ears; he turned his head to the best of his ability. Robert looked sadly at his puffy eyes. "That was the worst beating I've ever seen Walker give…" He looked away and grabbed a small laser-like device._

"_How can you possibly stay sane dealing with this day after day?" He asked as he rolled the boy as gingerly as possible. Danny sniffed a little as Robert flashed the device on a cut and the skin instantly began to stitch itself. The teen smiled._

"_Hope…"_

Sam's tears were now noticed on Danny's chest. Tucker gapped in amazement, eyes wide. Danny leaned up and snaked his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Danny…" She choked, a fresh wave of tears coming. He stroked her back.

"Shh, Sam. I'm alright, aren't I?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"That's… awful… what they did… how could they p-possibly do such a t-thing?" Sam sputtered, looking at her fiancé with weary eyes. He sighed.

"That doesn't matter." He said sternly. His hand rested on in the small of her back. He kissed her forehead lightly. "I don't want you guys worrying over me anymore."

"Dude, you are way to full of yourself. Heroes need saving sometimes too ya know." Tucker said from his perch. "It's not unnatural….um what was the saying… 'A Hero need not speak, for when he is gone; the world will speak for him. (4)' Or something like that." He stood. Danny sighed.

"I guess your right… but I'm more concerned about you guys." Tucker took a step back a shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, whatever you say. I gotta go; my mom only wanted me to stay for like an hour." He waved. "I'll be back tomorrow." The teen trudged up the stairs, leaving the couple alone.

"Danny… why don't you want us to worry about you?" Sam said quietly after a long moment. He sighed.

"I… just don't like it. It makes me feel… funny…" Danny couldn't describe it. "I'm the hero; I'm supposed to worry about other people, not the other way around." He felt Sam sigh.

"Danny. Get it in that thick skull of yours, we love you. And there's nothing you can do to make us not be concerned for your well-being." She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Hmm, funny. Then why don't you tell me what's wrong with _you_." He turned the tables, making her freeze.

**This is it, **_**Sammykins,**_** time to tell him what's wrong. There's no escaping it this time. ** The voice stated-matter-o-factly. Sam took in a deep breath. It was right, the time was now.

"Danny…" More tears flowed down her cheeks. "A week ago… I got a visitor at my house…" She started. This was even more difficult than she thought.

"Who was it?" Danny asked, tilting her chin up. She swallowed hard.

"It was Pla-"

"TUCKER!!" someone screeched from the kitchen. Jazz jumped down the stairs three at a time (5). "Danny! Sam! Hurry!!" she yelled before dashing back upstairs. Without hesitation, Danny transformed into his alter-ego and took off with Sam in his arms. As he phased into the kitchen, he saw Maddie spread-eagle on the floor. The Phantom placed Sam down gently on her feet, dashing to his mother.

"Jazz! What happened?" He touched her neck with two fingers lightly. He found a pulse, weak, but there.

"It was Vlad." She came up panting beside the Goth. She winced at the name. "He knocked mom out and kidnapped Tucker." She said hurriedly. Danny looked at them, then to the woman on the floor.

"Jazz, stay here. Tend to mom and make sure she's safe. Sam, come with me." He stood and walked to the stairs.

"Where are we going…?" Sam asked hesitantly. Danny stopped at the top stair and looked over his shoulder. His face hard with anger.

"Wisconsin."

**Oh… My…God… I'm so mean!! XD What a cliffy!!**

**Sam is never gunna get to tell Danny, is she? Nope! Something always happens. Karma is just a bie-otch like that.**

**-Gets shot- yeah this took for EVER to get up. School is a bitch XD.**

**Ha, I was watching 'The Rutles', which is a Monty Python rip-off of The Beatles. 'Nasty' had a part in which when he was in grade school he blew it up. XD It's an amazingly funny movie. Go rent it now! It's brilliant!**

**I have absolutely NO idea who did this song. I just heard it on a commercial when I was typing this up.**

**Yes, when you don't have someone telling you that something is wrong for a long period of time, the brain is convinced that the action is no longer considered bad, so t becomes a habit. You don't really think twice about it.**

**I have this on a picture I did for the whole 'Save Danny' thing. The quote, I found in a magazine I was flipping through. The picture can be found here (without the spaces) http:// black-wolf-of-hell . com / art / Save-Danny-aheroneednotspeak – 64033679**

**Yeah I can jump down three stairs at a time. Actually, more like five. I have perfected this technique getting to lunch first XD gotta have my munchies….**

**You can also find a picture of Danny while he was in prison! Just go into my gallery ( http:// black-wolf-of-hell . deviant art . com) and scroll until you find 'These iron bars'. **

**Wow! This was nine pages XD be thankful!! The next update will be delayed cause of Biology, its killing me Xl… waayyy too much work.**

Review, comment, tell friends, or shoot out my kneecaps with a 12 gauge shotgun… just as long as you tell thine friends XD.

Peace homies. –Tomed Ceht


	4. Final Fight

**Good Lord. How can so many of you like such a crap story? Jesus Christ on a crutch, I just re-read the first three chapters and was disgusted with myself! I can't believe I wrote such crap! Oh well, I suppose we all have to start somewhere. **

**For you're complete benefit, I've had three years to improve. And if I do say so myself, this chapter kicks the shit out of the rest. By far. Totally. So, if any of my ****once-faithful followers are reading this, I thank you all, oh so very much, for being so patient. I really didn't mean to put this off for so long. NO MORE EXCUSES, CAUSE HERE IT IS. Enjoy my friends, and thank you, all of you, for reading ;).**

Sam stared bleakly at the trees whizzing beneath them.

This was the last thing she wanted to be doing. After all that had happened, all the nights in fear and despair, she was headed to her torturer. Willingly, no less. She wouldn't abandon Danny now. After all _he _had been through, he deserved her companionship…

Didn't he…?

A sigh escaped her. The Goth was unsure as to what to believe anymore. Was she a bad person? Did she deserve what happened to her? Why did fate throw such a cruel and unforgiving curse upon her?

The questions that swarmed her head were infinite, but the answers were few.

So, as the wooded terrain passed below them in a blur, she stole a glance at her husband-to-be. His face was hard, jaw clenched in anger. His brows were set in a stone glare. His nose crinkled every once and a while in his fury. And of course, there were his eyes. The inhumanly glowing green orbs were locked ahead in his glare. They were cold. Menacing.

The sight slightly startled her, though she expected it. Danny had held the same expression ever since they had discovered Tucker's abduction. It was unsettling. She shook her head, her raven locks batting the sides of her face delicately.

However, there were more pressing matters at hand than his anger. Sam's mind began to drift again, dangerously wandering into the evil territory that had made itself at home in the recesses of her mind. Vlad.

The man absolutely disgusted her. Even before he had performed such a heinous crime upon her, she had still despised him. Now, she wasn't sure there was a word that could quite describe her feelings. She found herself shaking her head again. This didn't matter right now! She had to focus on saving Tucker.

_**And telling Danny-boy here what happened.**_ The sneering voice whispered in her mind. Sam winced inwardly, why couldn't her mind just leave her alone? _** Because I'm here to tell you what you're too afraid to think! **_It jeered as it responded to her thoughts.

'_Just go away,'_ she thought feebly. That stupid voice never shut up, and always came up at the worst of times. She furrowed her eyebrows and returned he gaze to the sea of green.

_**I'm not going to leave, and you know that. You've already had two chances to tell him. It's been quiet all trip! Speak up now and tell him. Who knows? Maybe it will give him that much more of an incentive to just fucking kill Vlad already.**_

Sam felt her lip twitch in annoyance. There was no guarantee of that. If she told him now, maybe he would just throw her out of the Specter Speeder. Or maybe he would understand. The raven haired teen closed her eyes with another sigh. He would, he wouldn't. He would, he wouldn't. This was a battle she had fought way too many times already, and her indecisiveness was getting the best of her. If only things would be more simple…

"So, what are you thinking?" The question made her jump in surprise. She turned her head to see that Danny was looking at her, scowl still present on his face. Several hours in relative silence had made his voice… foreign.

"Nothing really, just hoping Tucker is ok," she managed to squeeze out without her voice wavering. She silently sighed in relief. Danny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, no telling what that bastard could be doing to him," the Halfa returned his gaze forward. "But I'm sure Tuck can hold himself. What about you?" The Goth pursed her lips.

"I'm fine, Danny. Just worried," the response came out a little more harshly than she had intended. However, after a while in silence, it was obvious he had bought her lie. Sam propped her elbow on the side of the vehicle, resting her chin on her fist. This had been a long, boring, and tense ride. In an hour or so, they would be reaching the heart of Wisconsin, where Vlad's mansion resided. The closer they got, the more dread seeped its way into her gut. The teen swallowed hard. There was no turning back now.

* * *

The brush crunched softly beneath her boots as Sam hopped out of the Specter Speeder. Her amethyst eyes carefully examined the large trees looming around the clearing. Danny had decided to land in the forest near Vlad's mansion as to not draw attention to their arrival. Though, Sam had her doubts. It was obvious that the man was anticipating them.

Danny phased through the vehicle with a Fenton Thermos strapped securely to his back and another in his hand. He floated over to her, giving her the device and scooping her up in his arms. Without a word, he turned them invisible and took off toward their destination.

They exited the forest quickly and entered into Vlad's massive back yard. Acres and acres of healthy, well kept green grass. If he didn't hate the older Halfa so much, Danny might have been impressed with the lushness and fertility of the estate. But as the white haired teen watched the land roll by, he imagined it all brown and withering. It would have matched the man's true nature more accurately.

The mansion slowly, but surely, grew closer. Danny already knew where to look first; Vlad's secret laboratory. It was more than likely where Tucker was being held and where Vlad was undoubtedly waiting for them. The Phantom was more than ready for an ambush; it was the millionaire's style. Prison had made him skeptical and weary, and Danny was hoping that it would pay off.

As they reached the side of the looming building, he cast a glance down to Sam. She nodded to him, signaling she was prepared. He nodded back, silently phasing inside. In seconds, they were in the underground lab.

Danny immediately scowled. Besides the beeping machinery that sat around the edges of the room, it was completely empty. He landed, turning them visible and setting Sam on her feet. '_This doesn't make sense! He should be here, in his stupid fucking lab with his stupid little toys! Where the hell is he?' _His snow white bangs batted at his eyes as his head whipped back and forth, scanning for some form of life with no avail. A frustrated sigh rippled from his throat. A white gloved hand found its way to his face to scrub at his chin.

"Well, I guess we ca…" Blinding pain seared throughout his entire body, sending him to the floor. He loosed a scream, writhing at the electric currents coursing through him. Just as tears threatened to fall from his eyes, the assault ended, leaving him breathless and paralyzed. _'So much for being ready for an ambush…'_

"Hmm, well. What do we have here?" a snide voice erupted above him. Danny gritted his teeth as he immediately identified the male. Vlad. The older Halfa cackled loudly, gloating at his capture. "You foolish boy! Did you really think you could catch me off guard? Prison must have made you even stupider than you were before," a wicked grin curled at his lips. "Shame, I always thought you to be smarter than that."

Plasmius kneeled down, inches away from Danny's face. "You truly disappoint me, Daniel. Your idiocracy knows no bounds, does it?" he whispered into the teen's ear. Danny growled in response, trying desperately to get up. His body did not respond, leaving him helpless on the floor. Vlad stood again, placing his hands on his hips.

"There's no need to get up, dear boy. The device I just used on you will prevent any movement or any use of your powers for quite some time. Besides, since we have the time now, we have a few things to discuss." He snapped his fingers, signaling two ghosts from the shadows. Danny searched the room with his limited view frantically for Sam. She was on the floor beside him, obviously under the effects of the same device Vlad had used on him. Horror was etched into her normally-delicate features.

The ghosts glided to the teens and picked them up effortlessly, removing their Thermoses and tossing them carelessly into the dark corners of the room. Without a word, they followed their master into a hidden room beneath the laboratory. Danny grated his teeth, when did he build this place?

It was anything but a pleasant sight for them in the torch lit room. Bloodied chains decorated the stained stone walls. Iron maidens stalked in the dark corners. Two stretching racks sat ominously in the middle of the room. There were several devices that the Halfa could not identify dotting the sides. To his greatest horror, bones were strewn about the floor and the smell of decay made the teens nearly retch. Danny felt his heart skip a beat as the room's meaning came to him. A torture chamber.

But, despite the circumstances, he was relived to see Tucker was not in the room.

"I do hope you like the newest addition to my home; it was a pain to get someone to build it for me. Ahh well, there's nothing that money can't buy, and I do have a lot of that now don't I?" Vlad let out a prideful cackle as they reached the center of the chamber. Sam cried in pain as she was thrown to the ground. Danny growled, unable to help her at all.

"You idiot!" Plasmius shouted, punching the goon who had thrown her hard in the jaw. The ghost tumbled to the floor with a yelp, grasping its masked face tenderly. "Why do I have to work with such incompetence?! Put her in the chains you damned baboon!" Slowly, the ghost rose and followed its orders, as the other mirrored its actions with Danny.

The last cold shackle was clamped tightly against his wrist and the Phantom was seething in anger. He was helpless. Completely immobilized. And there was nothing he could do to protect Sam, his beautiful bride-to-be. He hadn't even been back for three days and he was already at the mercy of some damn, power hungry ghost. Again. And by Vlad Plasmius, no less. He watched intently as the older Halfa walked towards them, two syringes in hand.

"Now, I believe we should get straight to business, hmm?" he asked rhetorically, preparing one of the needles. Danny quickly noticed they were void of fluid.

"Stay away from us you bastard," he growled through clenched teeth. The man quirked an eyebrow.

"You're in no position to make demands, Daniel. I'd stay quiet if I was you, or this can get very ugly, very quickly." Vlad advanced toward them in a few strides of his long legs. Face to face with Danny, he smirked. He ripped the sleeve of the white haired teen's jumpsuit at the elbow, exposing the tender skin. Without hesitation, he jabbed the needle into his flesh, eliciting a pained moan from the younger Halfa. The syringe quickly filled with green ectoplasmic blood. When it was full, he removed the second needle and prepared it identically to the first, walking to Sam. He repeated the process with her and stepped back, turning to his goons. After a few heated words, they took the syringes and flew upwards, disappearing through the ceiling.

"Where's Tucker?" Danny hissed. His friend's safety was still at the front of his mind. Vlad turned back to him, his hair giving him particularly devilish look in the low light. He gave them an evil smile.

"He's not here, Daniel. Why, he isn't important to me at all, so I simply gave him a lift home. He's safe and sound, I assure you. It would be rather cliché to have a nigger in chains, wouldn't it?"

Danny went blind with rage. The teen tried with all his might to thrash out against the chains, but he was still paralyzed. "You racist fuck! How dare you!" he screamed, only provoking a curious glance from Plasmius.

"Now, now. I'm not racist, my boy. I can see why you were failing in school. Racism is, oh to say, 'sticking to one's flock'. Whites to whites, blacks to blacks. Prejudice, however, it the hatred of any other race besides your own." He took a few steps closer. "So you see, I'm _prejudice._" He sneered with a smug grin. Danny scowled further.

"It doesn't make a difference you _prejudice _freak! When I can move I'm going to kill you!" Vlad's grin grew.

"Oh of _course _you are. That isn't the first time you've said that. And quite frankly, you have me a little less than convinced that you are capable of doing so." He strode to the other side of the room, picking up a small mace. The spiked ball was no larger than a tennis ball. Placing the offensive metal in his palm, he returned to his previous position.

"Where is Tucker?" Danny screamed again, masking his fear of what Vlad was going to do with the mace. The man sighed.

"Daniel, Daniel… do you not listen or are you that incompetent now? I've told you, the boy is not here. He was merely a diversion so you would come here. Is that so difficult to understand?" His crimson eyes found their way over to Sam, who stared back in a mixture of fear and hatred. "Perhaps you should learn from Samantha here," the black haired Halfa walked over to her, dropping the ball of the mace and cupping her chin in his gloved palm. "She's been quite this whole time, and you know why? She _knows_ that she is helpless to my will. And she knows no matter what she does," his voice dropped to a barely audible whisper, "she will always be too weak to stop whatever I do to her."

Danny Fenton had always been a dense boy. Subtle hints and suggestions flew right over his head almost every time. However, as Vlad spoke, he knew that he had been the intruder Sam was trying to tell him about, right before he had 'abducted' Tucker. He clenched his jaw so fiercely, he was afraid he may crack a few teeth.

"What did you do to her?" The Phantom's voice was dripping with venom. Vlad stepped back into his view, a purely amused expression plastered across his sickly green face. A sudden deep laugh erupted from his throat, throwing his head back in his perverted joy.

"She hasn't told you, has she?" he asked, still laughing. As he collected himself, he looked between the two of them. The Goth looked down at the stone floor, tears spilling from her amethyst eyes. The Halfa was glaring at him accusingly. Another fit of laughter burst from his chest.

"She hasn't! Oh, this is better than I could have imagined!" he howled between his fits. The mace clinked lightly as he shook almost uncontrollably. Slowly, his laughter subsided, and seriousness crept over him. The man straightened, placing his hands behind his back. The weapon gave the effect of spurs as it clicked every time he stepped. He stopped an arm's length away from the couple.

"You see, Daniel. I'm still in the process of making your perfect clone to call my own. I've had many failed experiments since you've been away, but then it suddenly hit me. Why don't I just have a Halfa child of my own? I am a Halfa after all, and in all logical theories, if I have intercourse in my ghost form the child should be one as well. I'm not sure if impregnation is possible between a human and a ghost, but…" a grin crept across his face as he shot Sam a glance, "I couldn't help but give it a try."

All color drained from Danny's face. It couldn't be. He had to be lying. His mouth fell open as Plasmius' pointed teeth slowly became more and more visible. No… no no no no no no! This can't be possible! There is _no_ way Sam would allow such a thing to happen!

…Is there…?

When Sam said nothing and her tears consumed her, Danny realized that it was true. Vlad Plasmius had taken his beautiful Sam. Before he could. Before she was married. He felt sick, his head spinning madly at the revelation before him. Did he rape her or did she allow him to do this? Did she still love him? Did she enjoy it in some perverse way?

The questions that swarmed his head were infinite, but the answers were few.

"Something bothering you, Daniel?" a snide voice broke him from his trance. Plasmius was glaring at him smugly, and Danny stared back, eyes burning with malice.

"I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!" he screamed, jerking forward against the chains. His ability to move shocked him as much as it obviously did Vlad, who had a dumbstruck expression. It faded as quickly as it came, being replaced with a sour one.

"I see my weapon in a little less effective that I would have hoped," he snarled, taking a few steps toward the young Halfa. Without warning, Vlad swung the mace, striking Danny hard against the face.

Things became a blur to the teen. Sam crying out to him. The blood quickly pooling within his mouth. The fierce pain growing on the side of his face. Vlad laughing, staring at him with twisted pleasure. His eyes closed, willing clarity to return without success. He let his mouth fall open, letting the strange tasting ectoplasmic blood pour out.

His chin was grabbed roughly, forcing him to look up. Danny opened his eyes angrily. He watched the fanged mouth of the older Halfa move, forming words that he could not hear. All he could hear was the horrible ringing in his ears. Vlad scowled at him, for what he did not know. Did he want a response or something? The white haired teen drunkenly dropped his gaze. He could barely stay awake.

Sam was finally able to move a little. Maybe it was out of shock of seeing Danny struck with the mace. Maybe the effects of the device were wearing off. She didn't care. Her head was tilted to the side, watching in horror as a gregarious amount of blood oozed from her fiancée's face. The wound was terrible, encompassing the entire left side of his face. She couldn't look. She felt sick.

The Goth looked to Vlad, who had just released Danny's chin in disgust. He mumbled something about him 'being too frail' and 'shouldn't be this weak.' There was an obvious conflict going on within the man's mind.

Sam hoped that perhaps he was considering letting them go, but she knew that was being too optimistic.

She watched angrily as he tossed the mace to the side and turned so fast his cape nearly swept across her. There he stood for a moment, scratching at his chin. He sighed a few times, mumbled to himself, and paced a bit. Sam turned her head to Danny once more, who was now completely limp within the chains. Her heart sunk. Was he dead? A few tears wandered down her porcelain cheeks as she stared in horror. Her teeth grated together as she looked back to Vlad, back still turned. But then she heard it. A deafening roar that she knew all to well.

The Ghostly Wail.

Vlad was slammed against the wall with a blinding speed, screaming as his clothes began to shred from the sheer force of the attack. Within seconds, he was reverted back to his human form. But the attack did not stop. The older man remained plastered to the wall, screaming as he was no doubt being crushed from the wail. Ghosts could withstand it but with humans, it was likely to be fatal.

Sam managed to force her head in the direction of the attacker. There stood Danny Phantom, rage twisted upon his normally delicate face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Danny was also still in chains. The raven haired teen allowed herself a smile. He did have a trick up his sleeve after all.

One agonizingly long minute passed before he let off the attack. The Phantom stood straight, unfazed by the amount of energy he had expended. Sam was visibly shocked as he walked to her, the Ghostly Wail normally used so much energy that he was forced back into normal, little ol' Danny Fenton.

"Danny…" she breathed, grateful as he unchained her. She slumped limply into his arms and he held her tightly. He snaked an arm around her waist as the other grabbed the leg of his duplicate. It turned to wisps, the energy flowing soundlessly back into his body.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Danny whispered to her, raising her chin to meet his eyes. They were filled with worry. Sam looked down at his lips, mustering courage to speak.

"I was afraid…" she started, a fresh wave of tears brimming at her eyes, "I thought that you were going to hate me. And honestly," she allowed herself a bitter laugh, "I didn't know how." Sam looked back up into his glowing green orbs and found only one thing.

Love.

He smiled at her. "I would never hate you Sam. Never. This wasn't your fault." He stated simply, wiping a few stray tears that had made their way down her face with his thumb. Sighed and leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. She felt him lean forward, pressing a light kiss onto her lips. She returned the small gesture, smiling as they moved apart once more. "You still can't move all the way, can you?" He questioned. Sam opened her eyes, attempting to move her limbs. Nope. She shook her head. Danny sighed, laying her down onto the cold stone floor.

Sam watched him as he stood, walking to where Vlad had been smashed against the wall. The Goth craned her neck to try and see, but to no avail. She heard Masters scream and plead. She heard Danny screaming back, anger dripping from his voice. There was a scuffle. The sounds of fighting rang in her ears. There was a gurgled scream and the scraping of iron. The clanging of metal against stone and a soft 'thump' that sounded extremely fleshy.

Sam shuddered. Maybe it was best that she didn't see what happened.

Danny came back into view seconds later. His gloves were stained red with blood and she could see the precious liquid glinting across his torso in the torchlight. He turned intangible, the blood sliding off his body with ease. The amount she saw pooling at his feet was nerve-racking. Sam swallowed hard. Definitely best she didn't see what happened.

The Phantom came to her, scooping her up in his arms and took off without a word.

* * *

"Danny…" she started tentatively. The couple had not spoken since they had left Vlad's estate, and that had been several hours ago. Danny held his same stoic expression that he had worn since their departure and it was beginning to worry her. The Halfa turned his head, cocking an eyebrow. She swallowed hard. "What exactly did you do to Vlad?" he let out a small laugh that slightly disturbed the Goth.

"I killed him. What else would I do after what he did to you?" He replied simply, mashing a button on the dashboard of the Spectre Speeder that read 'Auto-pilot' and leaning back lazily. Sam's eyebrows knitted together.

"You know that's not what I mean. What did you _do_?" She nearly growled at him. Now that everything was absolutely on the table, the teen didn't care for beating around the bush. She wanted straight answers. Which she knew was extremely hypocritical. Danny rolled his shoulders a little uneasily.

"Um.. I'm not sure you want to know that." He replied slowly. However, the glare she gave him managed to loosen his lips considerably. He turned his head so quickly towards the windshield that his snow white hair hit him in the eyes. "Well…" he hesitated, "I might have… you know… cut his head off…" He mumbled lowly, hoping she wouldn't hear him.

Laughter erupted beside him, causing him to whip his head in curiosity. Since when is lopping a guy's head off been considered funny? He stared, dumbfounded, at the teen beside him as she giggled uncontrollably. She slowly regained her wits, wiping a tear from her cheek and leaned back, sighing deeply.

"Are you ok, Sam? That's not supposed to be funny…" he said awkwardly. She turned her head back to him, a wide smile on her face.

"Its not, but its all he ever deserved. Its funny 'cause well," She waved her arms dramatically in the air, "Hello? Creepy sadistic morbid Goth chick? That shit is supposed to be 'totally awesome' to me." She lowered her arms and succumbed to another fit of giggles. Danny smiled broadly, allowing himself a small chuckle.

The two of them settled down once more after a few minutes, and Sam dipped down in the seat, propping her feet on the dashboard. "So, what about Walker?" She asked quietly, watching the trees whiz past beneath them. Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"He won't be much of a problem anymore either. But that's a whole other long story." He replied simply. Sam remained quiet, content with the answer. Silence gripped them once more, a peaceful tranquility between the two. The nightmare was finally over, and things were hopefully going to drift back to normal.

After several minutes of content silence, Danny looked over to Sam with a devilish grin. She could feel his stare and looked over quizzically.

"What?" she asked hesitantly. The gaze was a little unnerving. He lunged at her, capturing her lips within his. She quickly returned it, sinking into the warmth of his lips and looping her arms around his shoulders. I was gentle, yet ravenous. Sam smirked into the kiss, silently knowing his intention. She broke away, gaining a cocked eyebrow from the Phantom.

"Here? Now? After what just happened?" she asked quietly. He kept his eyebrow raised.

"No won't hurt my feelings." Was his simple reply. She let out a low laugh.

"How about a kiss instead," she whispered seductively and took his lips again. He lifted her out of the seat and she wrapper her les around his waist tightly.

_**You should probably listen to that little voice in the back of your head, huh?**_ A voice popped into her mind and she smiled again against his lips.

And for once in her life, she ignored it.

THE END

**Well, probably not the picnic you were all waiting with baited breath for, but that's it! Like I said, I lost inspiration and the original ending. So you're stuck with this, =3 hopefully, it didn't disappoint. And I thank you all, for taking the time for reading this. Be sure to check out my much better and way more interesting fics. **

**Thank you for reading. I love you all.**

**Tomed Ceht**


End file.
